Big Time Little Sister
by Smileyface519
Summary: Carlos has a little sister coming to stay with him at the Plamwoods for the month of her birthday. Is his little sister hiding a secret from him and everyone else? Read and find out more! Its my first story so sorry if its bad!
1. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Big Time Rush**

**Ok this my first storey so be nice. So here is Big Time Sister!**

* * *

><p>(Carlos) <strong>C.P.O.V<strong>

I'm sitting on the couch in front of the TV with James playing the wii. Of course he was winning no surprise there. Anyways it had been 5 years now that the rest of the band, Mrs. Knight, Katie, and me had moved here to L.A. I lost my train of thought when I her Logan say, "Oh my gosh, Melissa is that you?"

I paused the game, making James squeak with anger about but I turned my head to see for myself. I didn't believe my eyes it wasn't the same 6- year- old little girl that I had left in Minnesota 5 years ago.

*Flashback of 5 years ago*

(Melissa) **M.P.O.V**

I didn't want him to go or better yet known of them to go. My mom had driven them all to the air port that day. My mom broke my train when she said, "Time to say good-bye."

All I could say was, "Ok mommy."

I first hugged Katie who was 9- years-old at the time. Then I waved bye to Mrs. Knight. Then I hugged James and then tickled me making me laugh and smile a little. Kendall was next to give a hug, who poked me, and told me to stay out of trouble. Then Logan hugged me and gave me a pencil with my name on it! I gave him another hug. Lastly my big brother, Carlos who gave me the biggest hug of all. He let ago of me but he looked as sad as I did. Then giving another hug and he said to be good. "Boys time to go!" I heard Mrs. Knight call

Carlos said, "Bye!" to me one time then got on the plane with rest of them

I watched the plane taxi down the runway and take off from the big glass window. My told it was time to go. We left the air port and drove home. I cried the entire way home and for several days in my room because I was so sad. The next several months anyone who mentioned my brother, Carlos or the word brother in general I would burst out crying and it was hard o get me to stop.

*End of flashback*

**C.P.O.V**

I didn't believe I was seeing the same girl. It couldn't be the same girl. This girl was medium height and brown hair that fell over her shoulders. The girl I remember was short and had her hair always in a ponytail. But who could forget that she had the same big brown eyes as me and she had the same big grin that she always had on her face just like me "Carlos, don't you recognize me? It's your sister, Melissa." She said breaking me train of thought

I walked up to her slowly. Then we did the handshake we made up when we were younger and I smile, it was her! "It is you! Long time no see!" I said hugging her for the first time in 5 years

She returned the hug saying, "Of course it's me, who else?"

Finally letting of her I noticed she had a suite case with her. "Why do have suite case with you?" I asked confused

"Didn't you get Mom's text?" she asked annoyed

"No but let me check my phone", I said quickly pulling out my phone

My phone had one new text from my mom reading: Carlos your sister is coming to spend the month of her birthday with you and the band. Be nice to her.

"So you're staying with us this month!" I finally said looking up from my phone

"Yep, mom said since it's my birthday this month, it will make up for lost years." She said, smiling again

"Cool, because this will be your best birthday ever!" I said getting excited

"That's what I was afraid of." She murmured

"Anyways Melissa, welcome home!" I said finally

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, my name is Melissa but I'm not related to Carlos! So what did you think of first storey? Good? Bad? Terrible? Comments, Questions, or Suggestions? Please hit that button that says review! It would make me a happy camper! :)<strong>

**~ Smileyface519**


	2. The Reunion

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Big Time Rush**

**Here is chapter 2! Thank you to all my reviewers forr reviewing my storey you made me smile!**

* * *

><p>M.P.O.V<p>

After I reunited with my brother, I noticed an idle Logan standing to the side standing. I bent down and unzipped a small pocked in my suitcase pulling out something for him. "Here is something that might remind you of 5 years ago" I said handing him the small item

I watched his eyes go wide with his mouth agape but then he smiled and said, "You got me a pencil with my name on it?"

"Yes it is its thanks for the one that you gave me." I answered

"I love it!" he said with excitement

"Thank you so much!" he said giving me a giant hug

I turned my head to see a quiet James, sitting on the couch with wii remote in hand. Same old James I thought to myself. He and Carlos always loved video games. "Is that the same James that tickled me the day he left?" I asked

Realizing who I was, he got up meeting me half way, bringing me into one of his famous, "James bear hugs". "Long time no see!" he said after letting me go

All I could do was smile and tickle him, making him laugh. "What was that for?" he said in confusion

"Payback from the last time you tickled me." I answered

"What is all the up with all this-"Kendall cut off in mid sentence looking at me

I waved and said, "Hi Kendall."

He got up from where he was sitting and started walking towards me with the same Kendall smirk on his face that I remembered. "Is this the same girl that I poked?" he asked while giving me a hug

"Why, yes it is that same girl." I answered returning the hug

"You have gotten taller, the last time I saw you were a shrimp!" he said

"Well that's no very nice." I pouted

I heard someone coming down the swirly slide and it was Katie quickly saying, "I wasn't spying on you!'

Same old Katie I thought to myself.

"Hey Katie!" I said with excitement

"Hey Melissa" she said with excitement as well

I smiled as we met each other half way for a hug. "The last time I saw you, you were a shrimp!" we said at the same time then started laughing

"I'm glad to see someone remembers me." I said smiling

"How could I? We were like sisters when we still lived in Minnesota." Katie said

It was true when the boys left us alone we were like sisters. We were known as the money makers or the sisters of pranks (we pranked the band all the time).

"Alright we've had the reunion now whose room am I staying in to sleep?" I asked

There was a long silence filling the room.

"You can stay in my room because my couch turns into a bed." Carlos said finally breaking the silence

"Thank you big brother." I said as we walked toward his room

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you all liked chapter 2! Do you see that button it says "press me, press me"! Now listen to it and press it and leave me a review!<strong>


	3. Unpacking and a Secret

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Big Time Rush**

**I would like to thank all my reviewers for well of course reviewing my storey! It always makes me smile when people review my storey! So anyways this chapter is shorter than my other ones but I promise the next one will bw longer! Nuf said, here is chapter 3! :)**

* * *

><p>M.P.O.V<p>

Once we go to where I was going to for the next month, I stared around my brother's room with amazement. He had a queen size bed, a 58' inch flat screen TV, a huge walk in closet, and giant bathroom. It was like a dream bedroom that every little kid dreamed of.

"Amazing, right?" he asked while trying to pull the folded bed out of the couch

"Need some help?" I asked finally after I stopped starring at Carlos' room

"No, I got it but there is a spot in my closet that is empty, you can use." He said, still pulling at bed

"Thank you Carlos, you're the best!" I said, walking into the closet

I walked into his walk in closet, were I found the spot Carlos was talking about and started taking the cloths out of my suitcase and started hanging up my close in the closet space. I was trying to figure out how to tell Carlos the secret that I have been living with for 2 years now. A noise broke up my thoughts fallowed by a thump. I poked my head out of the closet to see my big brother on the floor with the bed unfolded.

"I got it." He said sheepishly

All I could do was smile at my goofy big brother. I walked out of the closet, meeting my brother on the floor giving him a hug. He was the same brother that I remembered from 5 years ago. But I still didn't know how to tell him my well sort of our secret. Then the sound of my stomach growling made me snap back into reality. It growled again making me blush and look up at Carlos.

"Looks like someone is hungry." He said half laughing at me half treating like a little kid again

"Just a little hungry." I said in my quiet babyish voice and hearing my stomach growl again

"Ok let's go see if dinner is ready." He said smiling

We got up and headed toward the kitchen with Carlos' arm over my shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww how sweet was that sibbling bonding! Now there is a secret and I know what it is cause I'm the writer and I'm not going to tell you and in the next chapter you might find ou tmore about it. Again I promise chapter 4 will longer! So that button down there its calling you name and says, "Press me, its fun to press me!" Lol! Now listen to it and press it! Please!<strong>


	4. Dinner Table Conversation

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Big Time Rush**

**Ok sorry I'm updating so late! I've been sick again and busy bettween school and home. But anyways here is chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>C.P.O.V<p>

When reached the dinner table I took my arm off of her shoulders and pulled out a chair for her to sit in. Once she sat down, I pushed in her seat, and then I found a seat next to her to sit in. I saw Logan attack the pickles, James the dinosaur chicken nuggets, Kendall the fish sticks, Katie the Mac 'n' cheese, Melissa took a little of everything besides the fish sticks, and I had to fight James for the dinosaur chicken nuggets. "So Melissa, how old are you now?" James asked through a mouth full of chicken nuggets

"I will be 14 on May 23." Melissa answered with a smile

"Wow, I remember when you turned 6." Kendall said finally looking up from his plate of fish sticks

"Don't worry you are going to have the best birthday ever!" I exclaimed really excited

"That's what I was afraid of you say." She said kind of worried

"What could possible go wrong?" I asked

"Famous last words." Katie muttered rolling her eyes

"Hey I haven't said hi to Mrs. Knight yet. Where is she?" she asked

Everyone looked down at their plates besides Kendall and me who exchanged glances. "Look Melissa….." Logan began

"Mrs. Knight kind of went crazy one day because all the media attention got to her head so one day she drove away and never came home." Logan said kind of tell Melissa the short version of what happen that night.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry." Melissa said like it was her fault

"Don't be it wasn't your fault, it was the Medias." Katie said smiling at her best friend

"We kind of have been living like this for 4 months now and we are over 18 besides Katie so were fine." Kendall said rubbing the back of his neck

"Well as long as you guys are all right then I'm fine with it." Melissa told the rest of us at the table

We went on eating the food at the dinner table. The whole time we told jokes and old stories of the past all of us smiling and laughing together. It felt like we were in Minnesota again. But when Katie brought up a storey about all of mothers, Melissa's smile faded her smile went upside down. Then James told a joke and she started smiling again. I wondered, "What could be bothering her that she would stop smiling?" When dinner was over and it was time to clean the dishes I volunteered to wash them and so did Melissa. "Hey when Katie brought up that storey about our moms you stopped smiling. Is something bothering you?" I asked after we started washing and drying dishes.

Melissa look up at me, smiling, and said, "Really I was? Must have relaxing my smile, it hurts if you smile for a long period of time you know?"

"Yes I do. Just making sure everything is ok. If anything is bothering you, you can always let know, ok?" I told her

"I'm fine, don't worry." Melissa said drying off the last dish and putting it away

"Time for bed." I said tiredly

"But it's only 8:30." Melissa wined

"Exactly it has been a long day." I said

We walked off to my room to go to bed. But she still seemed to be hiding something from me, I just didn't know what.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh! If you figured out the secret do not say it in your comment but if you didn't then I'm still not telling you and you might figure it out in future chapters. You guys are not getting chapter 5 intill I write chapter 6 so, I'm sorry! So know press that review button and review!<strong>


	5. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Big Time Rush**

**Hello! I'm sorry for updating so late I've been out of town and typing up the next chapter! So nuf said here you guys go chapter 5! Yay!**

* * *

><p>M.P.O.V<p>

I woke up screaming in the middle of the night but it was quickly stopped by a hand that was over my mouth. Then a lamp by where I was sleeping flickered on. I saw it was Carlos, he had his hand over my mouth, and there was frightened look in his and my eyes. Carlos must have seen the look in my eyes because he took his hand off my mouth. "Are you alright?" he finally asked

"Yea I'm fine just a bad dream." I said as he sat next to me on the bed

"Oh, what was your dream about?" he said cradling me in his arms because I was shaking

"Some crazy fan came in here and shot you because of Me." Witch was semi true; it was about someone in our family getting shot but not him.

"Don't worry it was just a dream, I'm still alive. Am I not?" he said trying to calm me down

"Well yes you are. I just don't why I'm having this dream now?" I said partly confused

"What do you mean now?" Carlos asked

"Well when you first left for L.A. I had that same dream for a few weeks and I woke up the same way just like tonight. I just don't know why now." I explained to him; again it was semi true

"Very interesting and are you sure it's exactly the same from when you were little?" Carlos asked

"Yes, I'm sure." I lied

Carlos noticed how shaken up I was because we sat in silence for 25 minutes with him cradling me in his arms, rocking me back and forth, and humming a song our mother used to sing to us when we were little and things like this happened. He was doing all this so I would stop shaking from the scare. When he finally noticed I had stopped shaking he asked, "Do you think you will be able to fall back a sleep?"

I shook my head, "No."

"Then you like to sleep the rest of with me in my bed?" he asked me

"Yes please. I would really like that." I answered. Witch was the truth I wasn't going to be able to fall asleep by my self

"Alright then." Carlos said as he picked me up like a baby except for my arms were around his neck and he plopped me into his bed.

Turning off the lamp and then Carlos plopped down next to me and covered us with the blanket. Tonight I noticed Carlos' kinder and sweeter side. He was and still over protective of me because I'm his little sister but sometimes I like his over protectiveness. Its Carlos's way to show his love towards me.

* * *

><p><strong>So who figured it out yet the secret? If you did then DO NOT leave it in yor comment so for who ever didn't will figure it out will figure it out at their own pace. Anyways omg a nightmare. So if I'm not lazy and type chapter 7 you might see chapter 6 really soon! So stay tooned for the next chapter and while you're waiting you guys can leave me a review! Please!<strong>


	6. The Fight

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Big Time Rush**

**Hello fello fanfictioners and I told you I iwould post the next chapter soon! Now let me give a reminder before you guys read, please DO NOT I repeat DO NOT leave what you think the review! Now this chapter is long so READ!**

* * *

><p>C.P.O.V<p>

I woke up the next morning to find the same sleeping sister that I had let sleep with me after her night. It was time to wake up sleeping beauty this might be interesting. "Hey Melissa", I shook the sleeping girl slightly; time to get up."

Sleeping beauty rolled over to face me and gave the best annoyed expression she could and said, "What time is it that you are waking me up on a Saturday?"

"Its 7:30 in the morning and it time to get up." I answered

Melissa pulled the blankets over her face and said, "Ugh, I don't want to get up!"

"Come on Melissa! Either we do this the easy way or we do this the hard way." I told her

"What is the hard way and what is the easy way?" Melissa questioned

"The easy way is when you get out of bed by yourself and the hard way is when I pull you out of bed." I answered her question smirking

"Well the hard way isn't very nice." Melissa said pouting from under the blankets

I laughed and said, "Well then get up!" I commanded

"Well you're no fun." She said pouting and heading towards the bathroom

Moments later she emerged from the bathroom and she going to go find something to eat in the kitchen

When I said, "Stop right there!"

She turned around to face me and said, "What is wrong?"

"Your hair is everywhere go brush it!" I commanded again

Melissa walked to the bathroom and brushed her but I heard her say,"Ow." So I decided to see why

I looked in a saw her tugging at knot that wouldn't come out. So I went in to help her. I took the brush

away from her but she quickly snatched it back saying, "I can do it myself." Then going

back to pulling at her knots.

"Fine I get it, you're not little kid anymore and you can do it yourself." I said like I was hurt

Melissa rolled her eyes and said, "That's right!" really proud

After Melissa brushed her hair we headed toward the kitchen when I asked "How is everyone back

home?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Melissa snapped at me

"Um, Melissa is everyone back home ok?" I questioned confused

"I said, I don't want to talk about it!" She snapped at me again

I pulled the fuming girl off to the side of the room to make sure nothing was bothering her. "Did

something happen to someone you don't want to talk about?" I asked

"Nothing is wrong! Now leave me alone!" Melissa said now yelling

"Relax it was only a question." I said trying to calm her down

"Then stop asking questions!" Melissa yelled

"If you don't calm down I will call mom." I threatened

After I said that, she didn't say anything. All she did was well her eyes got wide and she ran out of the

room crying. "Wait! Was it something I said? I called but it was too late she was all ready gone.

M.P.O.V

I ran out of the Palm Woods crying he drew the line when said that. How could he! I was crying so hard

that I wasn't paying any attention to where my legs were talking me. When I looked up after I had

stopped crying, I was at an ice skating rink. Perfect I thought to myself; this is a perfect way to clear my

head I thought myself again as I went inside.

I went inside the rink and got a pair of skates and went on the rink it was empty and I didn't really mind so I skated around it a few time the I stopped to rest and I faced the boards. I heard some people get on the ice. I didn't care so I didn't turn around then the next thing I hear is," How did we know that we would find you hear?" I heard two familiar voices say making me jump and turn around

When I turned around I saw Kendall, Logan, and two girls I didn't recognize. I looked at Kendall to the girl next to him then to Logan and then to girl next him with confusion. Kendall must have seen my confusion because he said, "Sorry I forgot you never met these two. This is Madeline, my girl friend."

I waved at Madeline. She was little taller than me, she had dirty blonde hair just like Kendall's, and she

wore and green hat that I think is called, an ushanka.

"Melissa this is our neighbor, Jordan." Logan said making me look at them

I waved a Jordan and she waved back at me. Jordan was about my height with brown hair and blonde high lights pulled back into a ponytail. After I looked at everyone I frowned and started to skate away. "Come on Melissa, Carlos is really worried about." Logan called from behind me

"I don't care anymore!" I called back

"If you don't like I hear you can always go back home." Kendall called not to fare behind Logan

That made me stop and made me stand still. Then when those words finally sunk into my head

my knees on the ice, and I started to cry. The group came up to me, calmed me down, and asked why is

crying. I told them the secret and then about the fight. They all promised not to tell Carlos the secret but

they said I had to tell him on the day of my birthday witch I agreed to. "Now let's go home I bet Carlos is

at home pacing back and forth."

"Then let's go!" I said cheerfully as we left the rink

C.P.O.V

"I hope Logan, Kendall, Madeline, and Jordan find her." I said to James as I paced back and forth in front

of the couch

"I'm sure they will find her." James said trying calm me down witch wasn't really working well

Then I see the door open first Logan walks in, followed by Jordan, next was Kendall with his arm

around Madeline, and then I see Melissa! I go up to her and pick her up while giving me a hug. She

returns the hug saying, "Sorry for getting so mad and running off!"

"I'm sorry too; if you don't want to talk about something next time I won't keep asking!" I said

apologetic

That night we wouldn't leave each other's sides. Getting up at the same time, sitting down at the

same time and walking around to the same spots at the same time. Hopefully the next few days will get

better.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Who has figured out the secret yet? *raises hand* Wait I know because I'm the writer and still not telling anyone the secret! Not even some of friends know and they have reviewed the story before! I hope to post the next chapter really soon if I can. Now let me remind you guys again DO NOT leave what you think the secret is in your review! Now press the awsome the button and review! If you press it the button I declare that you become awsome. ~Smileyface519<strong>


	7. The Accident Part 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Big Time Rush**

**Hello people I'm back with the new chapter. It may be short but its very epic and this is a 2 parter chapter so the next part will be in chapter 8! So for now read chapter 7! Now I camand you all! READ!**

* * *

><p>C.P.O.V<p>

It had been a few days since the mine and Melissa's fight. Today I decided that we should pick out the color scheme for her birthday party. "Hey Melissa do you want to go pick the color scheme for your party?" I asked

"Sure, I would love to." She said look up from the video game she was kicking butt at

"Cool, let's go" I said grabbing my car keys and heading for the door

"Hey wait for me!" she called from behind me

We headed out the door towards the Palm Woods parking lot to where my car was parked. "Very fancy and very nice car." She said as she got into the passenger's seat

"Why, thank you very much. I also know how awesome it is." I said as I got into the driver's seat and started the car.

We drove off talking all the way there until I heard Melissa yell, "Look out!"

I looked up and saw a deer in the middle of the road and so I quickly swerved around it but I lost control of the car and I saw we were headed toward the forest! So I leapt over to Melissa's side of the car to protect my sister! The next thing I knew was I heard a crash, screaming people, and blaring horns. Then everything around me went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you guys this chapter will be epic! I promise that the next chapter will be mutch longer so just wait and see when the chapter be posted. So while you are waiting please leave me a review! Like i said reviews are awsome so you're awsome! ~Smileyface519<strong>


	8. The Accident Part 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Big Time Rush**

**Hello, I'm back with the next part of the the cliff hanger! Sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long and I know that was a really short chapter and as i promised this one is much longer. Ok I should stop talking at let you guys read! Now READ!**

* * *

><p>C.P.O.V<p>

When I woke up, it was dark. Am I dead and what happened? I thought to myself then I said, "Hello, can anyone hear me?" I asked

There was no answer just silence. Then I heard, "Hey Carlos, you have to wake up." The voice pleaded with me and I recognized as Logan

"Please open your eyes Carlos! Melissa is so worried about!" I recognized that voice as Katie

"Melissa I'm sure Carlos is fine don't worry!" That was definitely Madeline

"Madeline is right he will wake up soon!" That voice was Jordan

I heard soft sniffles like someone was crying and I bet it was Melissa. I must open my eyes! I kept telling myself over and over again until my eyes fluttered open. I quickly looked around the room I saw James and Kendall sleep at the back of the room, Katie and Logan were looking at the floor, and out of the corner of my eye, I could barely see Madeline, Jordan, and Melissa. "Logan, where am I?" I managed to say

He and Katie looked up and they both smiled and Logan said, "Melissa, Madeline, Jordan look who's up!"

"Kendall, James get up! Carlos just woke up!" Katie said gleefully

Everyone crowded around me. James, Kendall, Madeline, and Logan on one side of the bed and Melissa, Jordan, and Katie on the other side of the bed. Melissa grabbed my hand and with all my strength I lifted my arm and kissed he hand which was pretty difficult with all the needles and bandages on my arm. "What happened I?" I asked since I could barely remember

"When you jumped over to my side of the car before we the tree you well saved my life is what you did." Melissa said smiling

"When you hit the tree the airbags went off and your windshield shattered causing you to break both your legs and making you go on unconscious." Logan said

"Melissa only had minor bruises because of what you did and you're a hero!"Madeline said smiling

Then the door opened and I expected it to be a doctor but it was really our old friend from Minnesota, Megan. Megan had brown just as long as Madeline's, brown eyes, bluish-green glasses, and was wearing of course green. Melissa must have called her and told Megan what happened and told Mean to come for probably support. "Hey long time no see." I managed to say

"Hey I heard what happened! How are you feeling?" she asked concerned

"I've been better." I said

"Well I hope you get better!" she said with a giant smile on her face

Then the door opened again and I saw the nurse and she saw that I was up and said, "Carlos I see you're up! Let me go get the doctor."

Then the doctor came in the room and explained that my left leg was more badly broken than my right so I would be in a wheel chair for awhile and that I would get the cast off my right leg first then walk on crutches. The doctor also said when both of my casts were off that I had to go to physical therapy. When the doctor was done explaining I asked, "How long was I a sleep?"

"About two days." he answered

"How many more days do I have to stay in the hospital." I asked again

"About two more days. Now anymore questions?" He said starting to get annoyed

"Nope." I said

Then he left the room more than a little annoyed. "I don't think he likes me." I said sarcastically

Everyone just laughed. Ok so the day isn't that bad anymore. But I can't wait to go home!

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that for a 2 part chapter and this going to be long authers not beacuse I have some things to explain. My Oc's are real people so I thought you guys wanted to know more about them...<strong>

**Melissa-Me oviously**

**Bio: Well oviously like writing stories and love having you guys as awsome reviewers **

**Madeline- My best friend of 13 years now!**

**Bio: She is one of my best friends and I've known her for like ever! She also writes stories and her pen name is FredandGeorgefreak. She also has a green ushanka (its a Russian ear flap hat).**

**Megan- My best friend of almost 7 years now!**

**Bio: Me and her met through our german club (yes I'm german)! We like a lot of things and I'm trying to help start writing stories of her own! She loves the color green!**

**Jordan-My best friend of almost 4 years now!**

**Bio: Me and her met in 5th grade when she came to my school. We both like animae and twilight! We are going to the Comic con togeather this August! YAY!**

***pants* One more thing please REVIEW! *pants***


	9. Home Again

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Big Time Rush**

**Hi, I'm back! I was going to post this earlier and then I got distracted. Anyways here is my 4th of July presant to everyone a little early. But anyways here is chapter *counts in head* 9! Now I will stop talking so you guys can read!**

* * *

><p>M.P.O.V<p>

The next two days came and went before I knew it I was sitting in the passenger's seat of Logan's car and listening to Carlos rant about how he couldn't unbend his knees. Logan and I laughed at his ranting and he ranted the entire home and as soon as he was sitting in the wheelchair he said, "Home sweet, home."

"I'm glad you're happy but no jumping up and down, no running around, and please be careful." I pleaded

"I promise. Anyways what could possible go wrong?" he said cheerfully

"Famous last words." Katie chimed in and I giggled

The first day home was ruff for Carlos he kept bumping into things with his wheelchair and since he couldn't get up by himself so the guys had to help lift him up for everything and I mean EVERYTHING! At first he always protested and after awhile he got used to it. So this morning he wheeled out into the kitchen in his swim trunks and a t-shirt. "I want to go in the pool." He said

"You can't because you can't get your casts wet!" I protested

"But I really want to go swimming!" Carlos wined

"I might have a plan to fix the problem." Logan said leaving the apartment

Logan came back moments later with a wading pool and buckets. "You see if he place Carlos in the pool so that his legs hang out he can still go swimming, sort of." He said

"Ok I can deal with it." Carlos said shrugging

Moment later Carlos was sort of laying in the wading pool and having fun.

Then I heard the door bell ring and said, "I got it."

I opened the door to reveal, Madeline, Megan, and Jordan. "Hey is Kendall there?" Madeline asked

"Yea, everyone come in." I said smiling

"Thanks Melissa!" Madeline said as she walked over to Kendall to give him a hug

"What is Carlos doing?" Jordan asked as she walked away

I was about to answer when, Megan and Katie grabbed my arms and said, "You're coming with us!"

"Carlos, Katie and Megan are taking me captive!" I yelled as they dragged me out the door

"Ok have fun!" he said cheerfully like he didn't hear anything I just said

They dragged me out the door and into the car. "Where are we going?" I asked as the car drove away

Katie and Megan look at each other and then at me then said together, "Spa day!"

"You needed so you time." Megan said

"And you needed to get out of that apartment!" Katie said excited

"Thanks guys and I think I do need to get out of there." I said smiling

"This going to be awesome!" I thought to myself

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? My friend Megan got read this chapter before I posted it so she was all hyper beacuse she and Katie got to take me captive... well sort of.. Lol! Anyways I justed wanted to thank all my reviewers who have reviewed my story. It means alot to me! I love all the postive reviews I'm getting from everyone! I just had to say thanks... Now please review! :D ~Smileyface519 <strong>


	10. Bloody Nose

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Big Time Rush**

**Hello, I'm back! Sorry I didn't post this last night! My leg was hurting me. (I don't know what my leg hurting has to do with going on the computer.) Coution: This chapter contains lots of fluff. You might impload from fluffyness. Yes I said impload. Here is chapter 10! Yay I love double digets! Now read! Please!**

* * *

><p>M.P.O.V<p>

I was right the day was awesome between the back massage and the manicure and the pedicure. When we left we were all very relaxed and calm. I was so calm that the drive back to the Palm Woods made me feel like we were flying on air. Then Katie and I said goodbye to Megan because she lives a floor above us. When walked into the apartment was empty beside Logan reading a book. "Where is everyone?" I asked

Logan looked up from his book and said, "Carlos wanted to get some fresh air so James, Kendall, and Madeline took him outside. Then it was just Jordan and I but she went back to her own apartment."

"I'm going to Jordan's." Katie said as she left leaving only me and Logan

I decided to watch TV and Logan went back to his back to his book. I flipped to a random channel and

started to watch when all of the sudden something started to drip on my hand. I looked down and it was

blood! My nose must be bleeding so I pinched my nose shut and muttered, "Damn it."

Logan heard me and looked up to see what was wrong and asked, "What's wrong? Dose something

smell?"

"No my nose is bleeding." I said annoyed

He smiled and asked, "Do you want me to help you?"

"Yes please." I said

"Then I will meet you in the bathroom." He said as headed in another direction to find something

I started to walk to bathroom remembering the times in Minnesota when I got bloody noses and I would

start to cry because well I don't know but with all the people around me, I stopped crying and when I did

my bloody nose would have stopped. I sat on the bathroom counter grabbing some toilet paper and

holding it to my nose. Then Logan came in with q-tips and Vaseline. "Lean forward." He said

"What? Why?" I asked

"So the blood doesn't run down your throat." He answered

"Fine." I said leaning forward

When my bloody nose slowed up, Logan put some Vaseline on a q-tip and put it in my nose to hopefully

clot the blood. When I was about to thank him I felt the need to throw up so threw up in the sink. When

I was that my nose was bleeding I grabbed toilet paper again a held it to my nose and saw what I threw

up. "What is that?" I shuddered at the reddish-black jelly like thing in the sink

"That is a blood clot." Logan said washing it down the drain like he was unaffected about what

happened

"Sorry Logan." I said starting to cry

"Don't cry. I really don't mind." He said wiping away my tears

I leaned even more forward this time and when my nose stopped Logan did the same thing as last time.

"Maybe I should take you to ENT." He said

"No you're my ENT." I said not really wanting to go

"Fine as your ENT doctor, then I suggest be careful with your nose and get some sleep." He said

"Can you carry me then?" I asked tiredly

He picked me up with one arm under my legs and the other under my back and I put my arms around his

neck. As he carried me, my eyes got heavy and I fell asleep.

C.P.O.V

When I arrived back home I called, "Hey Logan we're back!" but I only got shushed by am annoyed

Logan.

"What?" I said as I wheeled over to the couch and saw Melissa laying on him sleeping.

"Aw! How cute?" I heard James and Kendall say from behind me

"Shut up guys." Logan said annoyed

"Come on Carlos time for Carlos time for your nap." James said as he wheeled me away

"No I don't want to." I protested

"You're no fun Carlos!" James pouted

"Fine." I said giving in

"Yay!" he said

Oh well I will she her in the morning anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>That was sooo cute! Did anyone impload from fluffyness? If anyone was woundering what an ENT doctor is, it is an ears, nose, and throat doctor. Hence the name ENT. This chapter was kind of true. Let me tell a quick story. This year the night before I went on summer break, I was sick. I was coughing really hard, so I coughed so hard I gave my self a bloody nose! It a whole hour to stop! Whenever I coughed or threw up a blood clot *shudders* my nose would start bleeding again! I'm not even going to talk about my bloody nose in Florida. *we wanna hear it* Shut up voices! Ok ok, I'm done ranting. Now I made myself depressed... :( If you leave a review I will be very very happy! ~Smileyface519 :D<strong>


	11. Just us 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Big Time Rush**

**Hi! Your friendly fanfictioner/writer is back with the next chapter! Lol! So this chapter might shock and amaze you. If you thought I was going to spill the secret then you thought wrong! Sorry but I'm still not telling anyone... Ok I will be quiet now...**

* * *

><p>M.P.O.V<p>

When I woke up the next morning, I shot up like a lightning bolt no really remembering the day before. I looked down and I saw Logan lying on the couch next to me. He started to wake up and saw that I was up and said, "Well good morning."

"I'm sorry." I said

"What are you sorry for?" he asked confused

"For falling asleep on you. I hope I didn't cause any trouble and..." I went on and on about why I was sorry until I felt a pair of lips on my cheek

I looked over at the only other person in the room, Logan. He looked away quickly and said, "Sorry but I really don't mind that you fell asleep on me."

"Yea, I mean we are my friend." I said smiling

"I think of you more as my friend. Melissa, I love you." He said

My eyes got wide because I've always felt the same way but never had the heart to tell him. "I love you to Logan!" I said hugging him and he hugged me back

I got off the couch and headed toward the bathroom. "Where are you going?" Logan asked still on the couch

"I'm going to take a shower." I said and shut the door behind me

I took all the time in the world in the shower. Since part of yesterday was I got stressed out by a bloody nose when I was supposed to be relaxed! When I did walk out of the bathroom in my pink fuzzy robe and into the closet putting on tye-dye t-shirt and a pair of cut off shorts. When I left the closet I saw that there was no sleeping Carlos in the bed. Leaving the room confused I asked, "Where is Carlos?"

"I'm guessing him and the guys went to some conference with the media and forgot to wake us." Logan answered

"What's with all the noise?" a tired Katie asked

"The guys went to a media conference and forgot to wake us up." Logan said getting to the point

"Oh well." Katie said as she sat down on the couch

Logan turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until he found the media conference. I watched the media ask if it was true that I was staying with them, what happened to cause the cased the accident, and other band questions. We all watched until Katie said, "I'm hungry."

"Well I'm pretty good in the kitchen." I said

"Well go for it." Logan said as I got up and headed for the kitchen

I made pancakes, bacon, eggs, and I cut up some fruit. "Come and get it!" I called

Everyone took a little of everything and we sat down to eat. "Wow Melissa, this is really good." Katie said through a mouthful of pancakes

"Yea I agree with Katie." He said smiling

"Thank you." I said

When we finished eating we all washed our dishes. While I was washing mine Logan said, "When Carlos comes home we have to tell him."

"But I don't want to tell him." I pouted

"Tell him what?" Katie asked

We both exchanged glance and I said, "Logan and I are sort of kind of dating."

"What? For how long?" she asked

Logan looked at the clock and said, "For about two hours now."

"Oh, ok but you're going to give him a heart attack." She said calming down

"Don't say that!" I shrieked

"Sorry I was only joking." Katie apologized.

Great now if we tell Carlos we might have him a heart attack. Let's think positive. Maybe he will be cool about it.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? If you think in the chapter that Carlos is going to have a heart attack then your and mean mean person... Jk! Anyways did this chapter shock anyone? I love reviews! So can you please leave a review! Wow this was a short author's note for me. Oh well! ~Smileyface519<strong>


	12. Laughing, Disguises,and Surprises Part 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Big Time Rush**

**Hi! I'm posting this chapter earlier than I expected! Over the weekend I went into writing over drive! Lol! Anyways here is chapter 12!**

* * *

><p>C.P.O.V<p>

When I walked or well rolled into the apartment I see, Melissa and Logan holding hands and had very serious looks on their faces. "You're coming with us!" they said at the same time as they wheeled me into my room with hands still clasped. They didn't even give me a chance to protest!

"We have some things to tell you." Melissa said as Logan closed the door

"What do you have to tell me?" I asked wondering if I really wanted to know

"Well 1, why didn't you wake us up for the conference?" Logan asked

"Well you guys looked so peaceful and I didn't want Melissa's picture in the news." I answered the first question

"2, um how do I saw this, Logan and I are well dating." She said quietly

"Ha ha! You guys got to be pulling my leg!" I said in between laughs

Then I saw they weren't laughing and their faces were serious looking. "Are you guys serious?" I asked

"Dead serious." Logan said

"Ok wow. Do you have anything else to tell me?" I asked the questioned this time

"Yes, the doctor called. You have to get your cast off tomorrow." Melissa said less serious

"Yay! But what about the media?" I said over excited

"I got that covered; I'm going to wear a disguise." She said happily as Logan wheeled me out of my room

"Well at least you didn't give him a heart attack." Logan said chuckling

"Logan!" Melissa shrieked as she punched him lightly on the arm

Confused; I ignored that comment but the only real emotion that was filling me was excitement! I couldn't wait to get my cast off!

* * *

><p><strong>See I told everyone, Carlos wouldn't have a heart attack! Any who this a two part chapter! So I will update as soon as I can! I promise! If my friend *cough* Madeline *cough* dosen't harass me about her not being in the chapter, I may update even master! I haven't have much to talk about but my brother is being very loud and spazzy at the moment so I have to go ask him, why. Bye for now! ~Smileyface519<strong>


	13. Laughing, Disguises,and Suprises Part 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Big Time Rush**

**Hi! Sorry I was gonna post earlier but I distracted. Distractions, distractions how much do I hate you! Anyways here is part 2! It way longer than the last one so go and read if you dare!**

* * *

><p>C.P.O.V<p>

When I woke up the next morning I saw, Melissa wearing a green t-shit, a pair of jeans, contacts instead of her glasses, and her hair was in a pony tail. She was currently sitting on her bed looking out the window. "Good morning." I said, startling her and making her turn around to face me

"Good morning and don't scare me like that." She said smiling

"Sorry and nice disguise."

"Thank you. I don't think the media will know who I am." She said

Kendall, Madeline, "disguised" Melissa, and I left the Palm Woods heading toward Kendall's car. Then we got attacked by the media. They took pictures and asked millions of questions all at once. We all refused to answer them. All we did was Kendall got in driver's side, Madeline in the passenger's side, Melissa sat in the back, and I laid agents Melissa.

"How much longer?" I wined after 10 minutes of driving

"Relax Carlos, only 2 more minutes." Kendall said

"2 minutes too long." I said annoyed

"Melissa, he needs a chill pill." Madeline said giggling

"I've noticed. Only if they existed." Melissa said joining the giggle

"Hey Carlos, looky." Kendall said pointing at the tall doctor's office

Kendall parked the car and we all got out and started too headed toward the building only to get attacked by another media frenzy. Once we were inside the media was no longer allowed to fallow us. Melissa signed me in and then we all waited in the waited for a nurse to call us into a room. After 5 minutes of impatiently waiting a nurse called, "Carlos?"

"Yea that us." Melissa said getting up and pushed me into the room. Then Kendall helped me get on the examination table. Then he sat down in the chair closest to the door with Madeline on his lap and Melissa sat in the chair closest to where I was sitting. After a few more minutes a doctor came into the room. He walked over to me and said, "Hi, you must be Carlos. I'm Dr. Awesome." Then shook my hand and went down the line of people; Melissa, Madeline, and then Kendall.

"So I heard what happen to you and Melissa, Carlos. Well just to make sure leg is heeled right, you're getting an x-ray."

"Cool!" I said as Kendall helped me into my wheel chair.

"You can take one person with you, if you like I mean." The doctor said

"Sure, Melissa do you want to come?" I asked

"I would love to!" she said smiling of course

When we got in the x-ray room, Dr. Awesome helped me onto the x-ray table. He made me lay down and this screen like thing over my legs. He made Melissa go in another room but I could still see her because of the glass window. After he took a few pictures of my legs and he helped me back into my chair and then he led us back into the room. Then more impaction waiting for me. "Carlos I have good news." Dr. Awesome said walking back into the room

"What?" Melissa asked

"Both of your legs are healed and you can get both casts of today." He said happily

"Really? Cool!" I said over excited

"Yep, I will just give you a small numbing shot then I will use this razor to cut the cast."

"Oh, one problem." I said looking over at Melissa

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked with a concerned look on her face

"I'm afraid of shots." I said dropping my head

"Hey Carlos," Melissa said and I looked up, "I can sit next you and hold your hand, if you like."

"Sure, I would like that." I said

Melissa got up and sat next me. She placed her hand on mine and I grabbed her hand giving it a little squeeze. "Just squeeze my hand if it hurts."

"Ready Carlos?" Before I could answer the question I felt the needle hit my skin.

I squeezed Melissa hand slightly as the doctor gave me the shot and again when he cut through the casts. "There were done." Dr. Awesome said when he finished

"That wasn't so bad? Right guys?" I asked

"Guys?" Melissa asked when they didn't answer

I looked over and saw them kissing followed by Melissa chucking a magazine at them making them look over at us and say, "Right?"

"Now Carlos, you can use crutches now and next week you are starting physical therapy. Then you come back in a few weeks to see if I can fully release you."

"Cool!" I said excited again

On the way home I was once again impatient but I could sit in the car like a normal person again. I couldn't wait to start using my crutches!

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I personally loved it! (Even though I'm the one who wrote it)! Anywho I made Carlos get his casts off at the same time! Beacuse I don't think I have the paitence to write him getting the casts off twice... Sorry I couldn't figure out how to end the chapter so I really didn't like how the end turned out. Three more things before I go. One: I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, alerts, favorites, and subcriptions it means alot! Two: Did you read this chapter Madeline? You're in it! Sorry had to say that. And Three: Reviws, alerts, favorites, and subscriptions are welcomed! ~Smileyface519<strong>


	14. Lost Time

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Big Time Rush**

**Hi... I'm posting this earlier for 2 reasons. One: I have to type the next chapter. Two: My basement was flooded and I have to help clean it up. I'm depressed today because I found out some of my fav. Christmas ordaments got ruined because of the flood. :( So I will stop talking so you can read.**

* * *

><p>M.P.O.V<p>

By the time we were all back in the apartment, Carlos was racing around trying to find the crutches. I sat down next to Logan on the couch and Madeline and Kendall were searching the kitchen for cookies. I noticed James make a face when Carlos made a sharp turn out of room and almost flipping the wheel chair over beacuse he was going so fast. Few minutes later Carlos came hobbling back into the room on the crutches looking all proud. But then again I could tell he was trying so hard not to fall. When he got to the couch he tripped and fell face first onto the couch. "So close Carlos." I said teasing him

"Oh and I bet you can't do any better." He said getting up and sitting down on the couch

"Just watch me!" I said grabbing the crutches from him and walking around the same way Carlos was but more graceful

"Hey show off! How can you do that so well anyways?" he asked

I rolled my eyes and sat back down next him. I rolled up my pants leg to reveal my knees with three scares on each. "What happened to you knees?" Carlos asked all concerned

"I had knee surgery last year." I said rolling my eyes

Not realizing what I just said made everyone in the room crowd around me. "You had knee surgery? everyone in the room said at the same time.

"Yea, so? Ever since you left you missed a lot." I said

"So? What else did I miss?" Carlos asked all curious

"Well let's see, the surgery, me almost breaking my finger, my arm, my toe, twisting my ankle, bloody noses, and me crying well me crying alot. Honestly do I have to go on?" I asked

"Oh wow I did miss a lot didn't I? Now the next question is can I ever make up for that lost time?" he asked all proud

"Just spending time with you is good enough for me." I said happily

That night I had another nightmare. This time I woke up everyone in the apartment! Everyone wanted to know what was wrong. But I didn't tell the truth. The people that knew my secret just listened to my lie and new what my nightmare was about. I think I might have scared Carlos half to death with my screaming. I hope these dreams don't last long!

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Sorry for the cheesey ending. I had writers block at the end of this chapter but I had to throw the secret back in there. But I will warn you all if you know what the secret is DO NOT leave it in your review! Sorry I'm that chirpy today hopefully I will be in a few days. So if you want me to write faster, leave me a review because reviews always cheer me up! :I ~Smileyface519<strong>


	15. Sick Day

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Big Time Rush**

**Hi. I'm coming out of my depreshion. It's been a ruff few weeks at my house latly! I've also gotton pissed at microsoft word latly... Anyway here is chapter 15! **

* * *

><p>M.P.O.V<p>

The next morning I woke up with a massive headache and my stomach hurt. I dragged myself out of bed and went it to the kitchen, sitting myself down at the kitchen counter. Kendall was making breakfast or attempting to. Whatever he was making the smell was making me nauseous. The next thing I knew, I was bolting for the bathroom. Well I guess the smell got to me. While I was kneeling over the toilet, someone came up behind me and pulled my hair into the pony tail. I looked up and I saw it was Katie looking concerned with a piece of gum in her hand. "Thanks." I muttered as I shoved the piece of gum in mouth.

"No problem." She said as I sat back down and put my head down on the counter.

The cold counter felt good on my head. After a few minutes someone started to pull my head with their fingers under my chin making me look up at them, it was Carlos with a concerned look on his face. He felt my head and said, "You're burning up! Are you feeling ok?" of course asking the obvious

"No." I said as Logan stuck a thermometer in my mouth

When the thermometer beeped Logan took it out of my mouth and said,"102.2 degrees! I'm going to get you a glass of water and if you can't keep that down, we're going to the hospital.

A few minutes later Logan handed me a glass of water. I took it groaning and then took a sip. Few seconds later I was kneeling in front of the toilet again with Carlos rubbing my back. When I finished, Logan said," You're really pale and you can't hold down water, we're going to the hospital."

"Whatever." I said walking to toward the door while shoving a new piece of gum in my mouth

With that we all got into Kendall's car. Kendall and James in front and Carlos, me, and Logan in back. I was a little tired so I leaned on Carlos' shoulder and fell asleep.

M.P.O.V

When I woke up, I stretched asking, "Where are we?" asking no one in particular in the room

"According to the nurse and me you're dehydrated and you need an I.V." Logan said

That exact same moment the nurse came into the room, repeating everything Logan just said. "Do you want someone to hold your hand while I put in the I.V." she asked

"No." I said as I looked over at the guys, receiving three shocked looks and one slightly paler James

Looking back at the nurse who just shrugged started putting the needle in my hand. Instead of looking at the wall or ceiling while she did this, I looked straight at my hand. Not even flinching when the needle pierced my skin. When the nurse finished the I.V. and left the room, I groaned because the lights were too bright and didn't help my headache any. Then I noticed the guys had surrounded me and starring at me intensely. After a few minutes I asked, "What?"

"The needle didn't bother you?" Carlos asked

"Nope. Needles haven't bothered me." I answered

"But you didn't even flinch when the nurse put that in you!" James said pointing at the needle in my hand

I was about to answer when I got even sicker and threw up in the basin beside my bed. "Are you sure you're ok?" Carlos asked being an overly concerned big brother

"No, I think, I'm felling terrific that I fell like doing cartwheels down the hall way." I said sarcastically

Just then the doctor walked in the room. He looked my over and gave me a shot, I still refused to let anyone hold my hand. The doctor suggested that I stay the night witch I agreed to. When the doctor left, Kendall asked, "Why don't shots bother you anymore?"

"In till you all get shots in both of your knees, and then you will know why shots don't bother me." I said while yawning

"Why don't you go to sleep, we will wake up if a nurse or another doctor comes in the room." Carlos said

Slowly my eye lids closed and I went into the land of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>So Melissa got sick... hmmmm... No I'm not sick! I got this idea int the shower... Anyway I'm not afraid of shots or IVs. Yes I have gottan shots in my knees and no that didn't bother me either... Ok there is a button bellow that needs to be pressed! So I suggest you press it! Please for me! Bye! ~Smileyface519<strong>


	16. The Secret Comes Out

**I DO NOT own Big Time Rush**

**Hi, I'm back! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I will explain later! But since this is a long chapter, I think it would be smart to read!**

* * *

><p>M.P.O.V<p>

Few days after coming home from the hospital, it was my favorite day of the year or my birthday! I woke up earlier than usual and I was going to jump on Carlos' bed to wake him but he wasn't there! I walked out the room we both shared; I looked around the apartment, finding a note on the kitchen counter. The note read:

Dear Melissa,

Had to go to the studio to record a new song and Katie went to the store. Be back later

Love, Carlos, James, Katie, and Kendall

Well that's weird. Well I'll go see if Megan can hang out. I walk out of the apartment and head down the hallway towards Megan's apartment. Once I reach her apartment, I knock her apartment door. After a couple seconds, Megan answered the door, smiling as usual. "Hi." I say.

"Hi! Happy Birthday!" Megan said, giving me a hug.

"Thanks." I say returning the hug.

"What are you doing here? Where are the guys and Katie?" she asks.

"The guys are recording a song and Katie went to the store. What I can't visit my friend?" I questioned

"No, you're always welcome to visit!" she said like she I was offended by what she said.

"So do you want to hang out?" I asked.

"Sure! Do you want to go to the mall?" Megan asked.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I ask.

With that, we got into her car and drove to the mall.

M.P.O.V

When we got there, the first store we went into was kohl's. Then Megan says, "You should find a new dress to wear."

"I don't know? I'm not really the one to wear dresses." I say not really wanting to.

"Come on! It might be fun." Megan says giving me, the sad puppy eyes.

"Fine." I say as we head off toward the dresses.

I went into the dressing room and Megan waited for me to come out in the first dress. When I came out the dressing room, I was wearing a two-tone brown dress with straps that tied in back. "Yea, no." I said, going back into the dressing room not really letting Megan look at it.

"I agree." She said after I closed the door.

"I can't believe you chose it!" I spat.

"Neither can I." she said.

After a few moments I emerged in from the dressing room wearing, a green spaghetti strap gown like dress. I spun around for her. She smiled saying, "I like it."

"I don't." I said walking back into the dressing room.

"Oh come on! It looks nice on you!" she said, defending the green dress.

"You're only saying that because it's green!" I said.

"That's a lie!" she said defensively.

"Whatever you say." I said rolling my eyes

After trying on countless dresses, I came out in a simple pink spaghetti strap dress. I spun around asking, "What do you think?"

"I like it! But do you like it?" she asked

"Yes! I think I'm going to get this one!" I said after I stopped spinning around.

I went back into the dressing room, putting my normal cloths back on and took the dress with me. Then Megan dragged me to where the shoes were; making me (more like against my will) get a pair of black heals, then I paid for the dress and heals and we left the store. Throughout the rest of the day we went to multiple different stores, sometimes I bought something, sometimes she bought something, and other times neither of us bought something. When we had gone in literally went into every store, we sat down on a bench to rest. "Hey, do you want to change into your new dress at my apartment and then you can go back to yours and show them your new outfit?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" I asked.

"Well then, let's go!" Megan said excited

M.P.O.V

Before I knew it was in Megan's apartment bathroom changing into my dress and shoes. I walked out of her bathroom and when she saw me, the biggest smile crossed her face. "Come let's go!" Megan said, dragging me out of her apartment.

"What about the rest of my bags?" I asked

"Don't worry, we'll get them later." She said, still dragging me to my apartment.

When we got there I opened the door and for some reason the lights where off. "Why are the lights off?" I wondered out loud.

Then all the lights flickered on and tons of people shout, "Happy Birthday!"

Confetti gets thrown on me then I look around the room, there were purple streamers all across the tie ceiling, pink balloons, and there was a cookie cake sitting on a table beside some presents. When I stop looking around the room I see Kendall, Logan, Katie, and James standing in front of me. I walk up to them giving each of them a hug and say, "Thank you."

"Don't thank us, thank Carlos. He came up with the idea." Katie said.

Then standing behind the group I see a Carlos with the biggest smile on his face. I walk up to Carlos and give him a hug and say, "Thank you big brother!"

He hugs me back saying, "I'm that you like it!" he said smiling

When the party was almost over, I was told to make a thank you speech. I was handed a microphone and I said, "Hey, everyone, I just wanted to thank you all for this wonderful party but I have a confession to make." I said and let it sink in.

"Mine and Carlos' parents were killed by a crazed fan and that was Megan's cousin, Dariyn." I said as small tears fell down my cheeks.

I heard people gasp, Madeline dropped the cookie she was munching on and then I was brought into a hug by Carlos. "You have been living with this secret! Why didn't you tell me?" he asked concerned

"I don't know. I just wanted to tell you at the right moment, I guess."

"I'm sorry." He said, hugging me again.

"You mean, you're telling me that my cousin killed your parents?" Megan burst out suddenly.

"What did I just say?" I sniffed.

"Group hug!" Jordan shouted.

Everyone joined in the hug witch made me feel better. The rest of the night was good and everyone who lived in j2, said I could stay with them forever!

* * *

><p><strong>Is everyone happy! I finally told the world the secret! Who got it right? Tell me! But this is the last official chapter but there will be a epilogue! So fear not! Ok so I'm updating so late because my computer got a virus and deleted everything! So yea... Once again I'm really sorry but reviews are appreciated and tel!l me if you right about what you thought the secret was! ~Smileyface519<strong>


	17. Epic Epilogue

**I DO NOT own Big Time Rush**

**Hello, Hello! I'm back with the epilogue  
><strong>

* * *

><p>M.P.O.V<p>

I have been staying in j2 for a few months now and today we were all at the ice rink. The guys had challenged Madeline, Megan, Katie, and Me to a little hokey game (Jordan had wanted to cheer us on anyways.) My team was currently skating around the rink warming up and the guys were nowhere to be found. After a few minutes the guys came on to the ice noticing we were there before them. "How long have you guys been here?" James asked skating towards me.

"A little longer that you guys." I said.

"Well let's play!" Carlos said over excited.

Katie and Kendall went to the center of the rink. They hit their stinks together a few times and then Katie got the puck. She passed it to me who passed it to me and then I passed it to Madeline and then Madeline shot the puck at the net and made a goal. We all high fived each other then Katie went to the center of the rink again and Katie and Kendall did the same thing as last time except this time Kendall got the puck. As they passed it back and forth to each other, we tried to get it back but they were too fast and then Kendall shot the puck at the net. Madeline tried not to let the puck go in the net but she missed the puck and the guys scored, high fiving each other. Going back into the center of the rink Katie says, "Why don't we make this more interesting? Who ever's team makes the next goal wins and the other team has to clean their rooms for a month."

Kendall thought for a minute and then said, "Deal!" shacking her hand

Katie and Kendall did the same thing as the last two times and Kendall got the puck. As he headed toward Madeline but, Megan stole the puck from him and headed towards their goalie, James. Megan was gaining speed and as she was about to shoot the puck at the net, Logan stole the puck from her and went back towards our goalie. I stole the puck and passed it to Katie. Katie shot the puck towards the goalie and James missed the puck and went into the net and Katie scored! We won! We all went by Katie and high fived her! "Have fun cleaning our rooms!" Madeline said happily

All the guys groaned but I guess you can say you win as a team and lose as a team. I was really happy because I had a family and there were no more secrets to hide!

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I thought it was epic! Ok I'm going to start new stories hopefully soon but school starts soon and my mom is driving me nuts about it! So stay tuned for any new stories. But first I would like to thanks to, StuckOnBTR13, FaroaTialira, What Is Left Unsaid, xLaurelCullenxx, chocolateXcupcakeX, Dreamer1992, Ariel Loves Kendall Schmidt, FredandGeorgefreak, Sandy, unknown, Madeline, and unknown for reviewing my story, it means alot. For people that, favorited or alerted my story thanks! ~Smileyface519<strong>

**P.S. StuckOnBTR13 if you are reading this then thanks for being my first reviewer on this story! :)  
><strong>


End file.
